


At the End of my Sight

by hakumei_hogosha



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sentient Lifeforms, different point of views, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakumei_hogosha/pseuds/hakumei_hogosha
Summary: In the distant future, aliens wielding a technology called Aldnoah invaded Earth and ushered Mankind from their homeland and into the far reaches of outer space. Over time, the human race is stretched thin among the stars and hunted. Only one colony -- an outpost -- of mankind remains and under the administration of the Vers Family, who had seized authorization to use Aldnoah and have stayed out of the aliens' clutches. As consequence for having such power, members of the Vers Family have weak constitution and live short lives. It is only a matter of time before they fall prey to the aliens... or is there a far worse enemy in store?





	1. When I saw you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TururaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/gifts).



> A long overdue reward to one of my dearest friends, TururaJ. Awhile ago I had challenged her and I definitely underestimated her! I apologize for the delay my good friend and hope it is a sight for sore eyes ;) *is shot for the many terrible sight puns* but really ;A; I hope it's not an eyesore at the very least.
> 
> A/N: First chapter is in First Person Point of View (PoV)

**_When I saw you…_ **

**_I felt everything would work out._ **

-Slaine-

Mankind had been forced to live upon the stars, too early and unprepared for the hardships that awaited them in space. For those hardships, science and any other means to pursuit knowledge became of utmost interest, importance and necessary. On the Scientia Outpost, knowledge was abundant and achieved thanks to the Vers Family who established and maintained perhaps the last colony of mankind in the solar system.  
  
What was not in abundance, however, was security. I had always known. The truth was always there for all to see and at an uncomfortable distance. Just barely out of reach. Just barely within sight to confirm its presence.  
  
It disappeared when my father died. My fate laid before me and out of my control.

 _"He left something unnecessary behind. What are we to do with the child?"_  
  
There was no one I can turn to. My mother I had never met?  
  
_"His other biological parent should still be alive in the slums. He is about the age before the Selection and he can be like the others, following in line of the system."_  
  
The fate of people returning to the Slums, to the lands below is unknown to those above but it was not one needing much elaboration. There were only two fates awaiting those that return -- death and never to be heard again.  
  
_"He still has a use. He is his son after all."_  
  
I shuddered and grasped my amulet. Something foreboding. Something _wrong._ Something... Something bad... originated from that voice.  
  
_"I will take him in. I'm sure... he can resume where his father left off, yes?"_ The authoritative figure implied, inquired from me.  
  
I should have shook my head. I should have said no but the childish sentiments and desperation outweighed. I nodded and sheepishly supplied, "Yes..."

[][][]

I knew too little but at least my new legal guardian... father... was aware of the magnitude the task he asked of me.  
  
Biology, Chemistry, Biochemistry, Anatomy, Immunology... the books and digital archives assembled before my eyes. It showed no end. It should no alternative. My path was fixed. Failure was not an option if I wanted to remain.  
  
Saazbaum gently patted my head as I took hold of the textbooks.. It was awkward.... but gentle. He too was aware he had taken a risk.  
  
Failure is not an option.

[][][]

A year had passed and the selection had completed. A new wave of children from the Slums were summoned up to the Educational Tier.  
  
_"I could have been among them... I could have..."_ My thoughts trailed. I dared not continue the train of thought. There was no point to dream anymore.  
  
I sighed and smiled when seeing my breath in the cold. The outpost was currently set to resemble a winter-like environment. "Now if only water was not critically limited, we could see snow..." I dare spoke.  
  
"We lose efficiency having to adjust to this environmental change." Someone countered as I entered the library.  
  
"We save more resources in the long run. This is only a momentary discomfort." I returned the gesture.  
  
"A needless one..." He mumbled and I could only feel my smile grow. Perhaps someone else sees the fallacy that I try not to see.

[][][][][]

 

**_When I saw you…_ **

**** **_I thought everything_ ** ~~**_could be_ **~~ **_was right in the world._ **

 

His name is Kaizuka Inaho. He is from the most recent Selection and shows promise in physics.

 _“Slaine.”_ The new student addressed from across the table. “ _You’re dozing off again.”_

I weakly smiled. Kaizuka Inaho has found the library more comfortable than his new quarters.

“ _It has a fireplace and books.”_ Kaizuka had once reasoned.

I wouldn’t regain my small respite away from my quarters or lab anytime soon I had figured… but…

A warm piece of cloth fell upon my shoulders. I perked up and found myself staring into unmoving crimson eyes before letting out a sigh and returned to his seat across the table.

“ _Why do you insist on coming here?”_ Kaizuka asked.

“ _Curious and talkative today, Kaizuka?”_

_“Inaho.”_

_“Inaho…”_

_“The last two months you’ve fallen asleep on the bench just outside the library but persist to come inside. For the little time you have, it would be better used going to sleep--”_

“ _Haven’t we agreed that this is the most comfortable place on campus?”_

_“Functionally speaking I have. You have not. Hence, I ask--”_

_“A peace of mind and Inaho, the last time I went missing for a few weeks, Supervisor Cruhteo nearly kicked you out.”_

“ _...”_

My smile only grew. It was oddly satisfying to see what little pout Inaho had to offer. His expression was severely lacking. I heard the rumors from the instructors and his peers. _“Face equivalent to a brick wall.” “Rude.” “He means well!.. Just takes time to read.”_

“ _There is no record of your registered classes…”_ Inaho commented.

That woke me up. I grit my teeth and covered my mouth with both of my hands, trying my best to hold an outburst of laughter. So roundabout. Couldn’t he have just asked? How adorably-

“ _All I knew was that you were funded by and part of Saazbaum’s research group… which didn’t make sense.”_

Nevermind. He is far from cute… cute? He may be younger than me but we are both-

_“You appear my age at least.”_

_Definitely_ ** _not_** cute.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, stretching my arms. I could still recall Supervisor Cruhteo’s scolding, which was the real reason I return here. _“Do not forget your responsibilities, Slaine Troyard.”_ The supervisor had decreed.

It was only in this library and perhaps, Inaho too that I could take a break. A break from realizing how much of a far cry I am of the legacy I try to continue for the sake of living.

_“That’s right and I am further than you in the program. I am a year your senior--”_

_“Even if that was the case, you should still be-”_

_“I’ve been in the system since four years ago.”_

_“An exception?”_

My smile weakened; there was no more to add. The grandfather clock struck. It was time to return. The exhibition is soon and I needed to make sure I could muster promising results. There was no more time to afford.

I rose to my feet and tossed the ridiculous orange blanket back to Kaizuka. “ _In that case, I’ll be preoccupied until next month. Take care of yourself Orange.”_

_“Orange?”_

[][][]

_“Bat… wake up.”_

“ _Hmm..? When did I..?”_ I mumbled groggily, rubbing one of my eyes.

Looking to the windows behind Inaho, the light settings resembled the setting for midday. I bolted to sit up. At this time I should be in the lab and--  
  
“ _Ow!”_

I had headbutted into Inaho and looked down onto my chest. A medal was wrapped around my neck.

_“Congratulations Troyard. I see you have gotten more funding.”_

That’s right… a month had passed.

_“Th-thank you…?”_

Kaizuka unusually expectantly stared at me. He wanted something..?

_“Where’s my reward?”_

_“What?”_

_“I waited for a month.”_

_“... I don’t remember making such a promise…”_

_“You did.”_

_“... When?”_

_“Two weeks ago. You came back saying you just wanted to see my face.”_

_“What.”_

_“You said I was cute.”_

_“WHAT.”_

I averted my eyes and covered my face. “ _Making a promise with someone half-asleep-”_  
_  
_ “You insisted.”

_“...”_

_“What did I promise as a reward?”_

_“A date.”_

_“... Impossible.”_

_“...”_

[][][]

_“Inaho…”_

_“...”_

I regret it now… but… but I really couldn’t help run. Time was of the essence then and even now. I eyed the clock. Soon it will be noon and the grandfather clock will strike. My research was in its final phase. The moderator and supervisors are watching my every move. The completion of my father’s work is at hand and they have waited for this moment. It is of utmost importance; it is the key to curing the devastating consequences of wielding the Aldnoah Activation gene -- that which has decimated the Vers Royal Family since our founder and Administer, Rayregalia vers Rayvers.

Frowning once the clock struck, I stood from my seat. He would not speak to me. He would not forgive me… I shouldn’t have… especially if I knew it would hurt this much…

As I turned away from the table certain only silence would persist, Inaho peered up from his tablet and looked outside. The grand doors into the elevator rung loudly and over the striking of the grandfather clock.

 _“Doctor Yagarai is leaving for the Slums,”_ Inaho explained.

Walking to the nearby window, I could confirm his words seeing the all too familiar lab coat and slippers. It was definitely Doctor Yagarai, Supervisor of Medicine and all matters concerning welfare.

 _“Why..?”_ I blurted. He surely had his reasons. Of the supervisors, the doctor was the most laidback and levelheaded, perhaps most difficult to read. But even so… returning to the Slums meant...

 _“Supervisor of Security Marito was dismissed and sentenced to return there. Doctor Yagarai says matters of the Slums has worsened as well… he couldn’t turn a blind eye to those in need.”_ Inaho supplied but his voice was more strained than for its normal monotony.

_“Kaizuka…”_

He met my gaze. I knew that feeling lurking in those crimson eyes. Longing. He wanted to…

_“Two of my classmates have already returned to the Slums. My sister is also there.”_

_“I… see...  so you want to return?”_

I grasped my amulet. He smiled but it pained me to see. He really wanted to return.

He shook his head as he said in a manner resembling something he had rehearsed multiple times, most likely to convince him otherwise. _“No. For their sakes, I must remain here.”_

 _“Is that so…”_ You have far more noble reasons to be here.

_“Slaine. You’re going to be late.”_

_“I know…”_ I’m going to be scolded. But… I can’t bring myself to leave him like this.

Inaho resumed reading his kinetics article the moment I started to walk away from the stairs. His eyebrow rose when noticing I had walked to his side of the table and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I covered my eyes in his shoulder. I know what I was about to say made me blush beyond belief. _“I’m almost finished with my research Inaho. We can go on that date afterward.”_

_“Would this promise not be voidable since you’re awake this time?”_

Looking up, the sadness had washed away. He looked better this way. Sharp-tongued as ever.

I nodded and removed my father’s amulet, placing it around Inaho’s neck. _“With this, I promise to keep my word.”_ I evilly grinned. “ _I even already have an idea.”_

He offered a small smirk. “ _I’ll look forward to it and return this at that time then, Bat.”_

My excitement deflated. I had been wondering... “ _... Why Bat?”_

_“You’re going to be late, Slaine.”_

“ _Why Bat?”_

“ _B_ _ecause you’re as blind as a bat when dead tired. You made quite a mess that day a month ago.”_

_“... Stupid Orange.”_

[][][]

_“Slaine… I think you should rest.”_

I had finally completed the research. Moderator Saazbaum had given me the approval and the implementation of Father’s research will be within the coming months.

_“No. I want you to see this. I want you to be the first to see before it becomes commercialized.”_

_“Commercialized? That means it is passed the trial phase?.. Commercialization at least takes six months… But even then… Slaine-”_

Just as expected, Inaho was rendered speechless as I pulled him into my lab. Never before had he entered; only the authorized -- aside from me, only the supervisors reporting to Moderator Saazbaum and Moderator Saazbaum himself -- were allowed.

The sight was rare, if perhaps the rarest in all of the outpost -- greenery as far as the eye could see.

“ _What exactly were you researching, Slaine?”_ Inaho queried as he knelt to the nearby crop.

Of course he would immediately pick up the oddity in the vegetables I was growing in my lab. The veins pulsated the golden glow of Aldnoah. _“The distribution of the Aldnoah Activation Factor.”_

Inaho’s expression turned dark much to my worry. Was something wrong?

The automatic doors chimed open. The sound of a cane accompanied the marching footsteps.

“Supervisor Cruhteo…” I addressed and turned before my eyes widened. A security guard, not a droid accompanied him.

“Remove the unauthorized.” Cruhteo ordered and swung his cane.

One gunshot, one thud and all went dark.

[][][][][]

 

**_When I saw you…_ **

**** **_Last I wish I didn’t let go._ **

 

My memories blur. My eyes flutter open as I stir. Gravel. Blood. Dirt. Everything putrid and sinful laid at my fingertips and in my grasp. It was all my fault.

_"K..."_

The blood would not stop. It flowed and flowed. It dripped and seeped into the earth without cease.

_"It... It won't stop... The bleeding won't... Why..."_

Was there a god? Were there miracles? Why am I seeking the divine when there is no intervention to come? No salvation comes for someone like me.

_"Slaine Troyard."_

Go back? Return? Repent? Redeem?

_"Have you forgotten your responsibilities?"_

I've reached the point of no return. Your hand has gone cold and my voice has long gone hoarse. My cries and prayers go unheard.

 _"No,"_ I replied.

The downpour had died down or perhaps my senses have long gone numb. Looking upward, I saw those dead merciless eyes stare back at me.

There are no gods. What we sought, what we dreamt was simply impossible.

[][][]

The next time I came to, everything was blurry and dark but most of all… most of all, you were gone. I knew you were. I should know. I was the one who pushed you.

 _“There is only two fates awaiting for someone that returns to the Slums.”_ A fleeting thought haunted me.

 _“OW!”_ I exclaimed when walking into my workbench.

I miscounted again and knelt, rubbing my pained foot. This was how would be from now on.

 _“You used_ **_that_ ** _on him. According to your calculations-”_ The same train of thought went.

“ _NO! NO NO NO!”_ I yelled, clutched and shook my head.

There was no hope. He was cold as ice. There was no heartbeat.

If anything… If anything I had returned him to where he had wished to go. Surely… surely someone would have found him and b-

“Believed he was alive and-,” the thought interjected.

I fell to my side. I didn’t care anymore and sobbed until I was too tired.

There are no gods. There are no gods. There is no hope. Everything is irredeemable.

[][][]

They’ve left me to my own devices. They’ve finally let me be. Perhaps, they’re satisfied with everything I had to offer and this is the mercy they have to offer me.  

I can never leave this room again. They’ve concealed the door in such a manner I cannot find it but it no longer matters. There is no point in me leaving this room anymore.

I paused. An unfamiliar ruffling sound was coming from my left. There should only be shamrock flowers growing there…

 _“S…”_ The source of the ruffling spoke.

Kneeling down, I realized. “ _Ah… you can speak.”_ Before me was the first sentient plant produced from my lab.

[][][]

The rumbling and tremors outside the lab walls were getting closer but that was of little to no concern for me. Something ailed me more readily.

 _“Ugh…”_ I groaned and cradled my head with my left hand.

My body weakened; desperately I clung to the workbench under my arms and heard the test tubes I had moved aside fall to the floor one by one breaking.

_“SLAINE!”_

_“It’s… It’s fine… Harklight,”_ I reassured. My voice betrayed me. There was no strength and it came out strained.

Strong arm-like structures grasped me by my sides and helped me stand somewhat before picking me off my feet. My responses to Harklight are pointless. He could see right through me.

“ _The headaches are worsening.”_ He dryly stated and rested me on my makeshift cot.

There was no point returning to the bedroom. I could no longer read the books I had collected over the years and--

I coughed. “Hark… Harklight?” I addressed.

The smell of debris..!

I went on all fours and crawled. My ears rung. The explosion must have been close and I could not recognize the ground underneath my hands. The explosion must have flung me elsewhere. Similarly must have occurred to Harklight as I still could not get a response back.

“ _Ah…”_ I trembled when I touched cold marble flooring.

I immediately sat and retracted my hands as if the very new sensation burnt my hands. It shocked me. I must be out in the hallway… but it was silent. Resting my hands to the ground, I tried to feel for any vibrations. I leaned my left ear toward the ground and tried to hone on hearing for anything.

Nothing.

There usually were guards at the end of the corridor but there was no sound. Did whoever invade the researchers’ tier take them out? Then they should be--

A set of footsteps rushed. They… I knew those footsteps.

I turned and rose my head slowly. I clung desperately to my father’s memento, fearing my heart would leap.

It could not be. It cannot be...

The footsteps had stopped. Whoever it was stood at the end of the corridor and should see me at the end of their sight.

_“Who’s… who’s there..?”_

 

**-TBC: End of Part 1 of “At the end of my sight”**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	2. If I could see you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I could see you... I would ask if you are okay._   
>  _The days I spend trying to remember and trace your silhouette, pass as the memory fades._   
>  _If only I could see you... one more time._   
>  _But that is an impossible dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TJ-SAMA! Hope you had a good day at least but most importantly! A good year of health, prosperity and happiness. :)

**_If I could see you…_ **

-Slaine-

Silence.

Someone…

“ _I… I know you’re there…”_ I feebly stated.

I bit my lower lip. I shakily breathed. I… Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. Perhaps… Perhaps the ones standing before me are the instigators of the explosions.

They most likely didn’t answer for they had very little idea of who I am and even if my labcoat would denote my rank, they wouldn’t understand why I am here still.

 **“I shouldn’t be here. I should never have been here.** ” That dangerous line of thinking pervaded.

I clutched my head. I recounted and recollected. There was no way I misheard. I distinctly remember one pair of footsteps. There’s one person there. They haven’t left the corridor. There is only enough steps to get to there. There is someone there.

There is. Someone. There.

Someone. _Anyone_. Please. Answer.

_“Slaine.”_

I turned my head.

 _“Harklight…”_ I recognized albeit bewildered. His voice came from behind me… to my left.

I had not heard him approach me…

Ah…

Harklight took me in his vine-like arms and placed me upon a growing piece of bark? A branch? The scent of earth and the water from the lab was strong. He was manipulating the Aldnoah saplings.

Maybe… Maybe the footsteps I heard were really Harklight’s.

 _“We need to escape.”_ Harklight informed. His voice boomed in my right ear. He was definitely pushing himself more than normal. Something dire was afoot.

 _“INAHO!”_ A female voice echoed.

My heart stopped. I swear. Did she really..?

“ _COME ON MAN! WE GOT TO GO, INAHO!”_ Another person yelled but this time louder and with some sort of exhaust and engine. They veered it, accelerating whatever they rode.

“ _Ina… ho?”_ I repeated. My mouth would not cooperate. My hands trembled where I held onto Harklight.

He… stood there?

_“Inaho!”_

He was the one behind those footsteps and remained unmoved.

Was he--

 _“Slaine. We can’t stay here any longer… The vines will give way at this rate.”_ Harklight reminded and elaborated.

Time was of the essence. Always was…  but-

I hadn’t heard anyone from the other side since.

_“What about the others?”_

_“Others? The ones across-”_

**_“Slaine.”_ **

My blood turned cold. I shuddered at the sound.

He was alive. He is alive. He is there. He is right before me. But most of all...

He **survived.**

I wanted to face him. I wanted to look him in the eye. I wanted to…

I couldn’t help but sob. “Thank goodness.” “You’re alive.” I wanted to say so much more. I wanted do so much more but there was no time.

And I had no willpower.

The tears ran down my cheeks with no end and I couldn’t bring myself to move. I could hear the wind howl underneath Harklight and me. The ground had given way. The vines suspending us from the collapsed floor are inching every so often. Any minute now. Any time now this may be my last.

We need to escape. But where? Where? Harklight waits for me to direct yet I know not where to go.

To Inaho?

I want to.

But.

I averted my gaze and squeezed wherever I grasped Harklight.

I don’t want to doom him again and if I were to fall now, then-

**_“We’re coming to you.”_ **

Wait.

 _“What? What do you mean-”_ The female asked.

Another explosion went off and we were sent swaying back. My eardrum rang loudly. The explosion was literally over us. I can’t hear. I can’t determine. I can’t-

Is he okay?

Please tell me he is at least-

The same engine veering from before resumed yet was overhead- no on top of us. Had their side of the corridor given way as well?!

 _“Harklight-_ ” I tried to command only to be caught off guard.

The same male voice from before was exclaiming on top of his lungs “ _YOU’RE INSANE INAHO BUT BY GOD IF WE SURVIVE THIS MY GOD WOULD THIS BE AMAZZZZZINGGG!”_

Harklight grunted when the additional weight landed on the branch we were on. The vines were snapping even louder and quicker than before.

“ _I cannot sustain this. We’re going to fall-”_ Harklight informed.

 **_“Let go. We need to descend.”_ ** Inaho curtly stated.

 _“Excuse me?”_ Harklight scoffed.

I could hear something reverberate in the distance. Faster. Quicker. Exponentially quicker. A chain reaction? I didn’t want to consider anymore. It was approaching us.

 _“J-just do it!”_ I ushered.

[][][]

  
_“... Inaho… I don’t… ink… we should-”_ The girl from before spoke overhead.

Sludge..? Mud..? I couldn’t discern exactly what we were on. We seemed to have at least fallen to the bottom or somewhere stable. The ground felt secure… for the most part.

_“Harklight was it?”_

Inaho… Inaho’s near. Did we-

I tried to move but… no response. I couldn’t move a muscle. I tried to open my mouth yet a pain angrily pulsated throughout my head.

 _“He’s not looking good Inaho. I think it may be better to bring Doctor Yagarai here.”_ The eccentric person commented and dashed off from what I could hear. His steps were muddled though. I couldn't tell how far off he ran. What was the shredding noise? Or is it my head aching?

It’s the headache again. Why now…

 _“Just a bit longer. I-it should pass.”_ Harklight responded.

 _“Does this… happen often?”_ Inaho inquired and grasped my hand.

His hand was warm… He was alive… He is alive. This isn’t a dream. I squeezed. “I’ll be okay.” I wanted to reassure.

 _“They’ve been more frequent. You say you have a doctor with you? Please!”_ Harklight begged.

Inaho tightened his hold on my hand. I clenched my teeth and tried to not weep. I’m sorry. I can’t move. Just a bit please and I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.

 _“It’s okay Slaine. The fault is with me. I’m sorry to have taken so long. We’re almost there. Just a bit longer.”_ Inaho reassured.

Thank… Thank… Thank goodness you survived.

[][][]

The next time I came to I was on a bed and the sheets were freshly washed. The air smelled sterile and filled with antiseptic. They must have taken me to wherever Doctor Yagarai was.

I sat up and out of instinct, I weakly opened my eyes-

No. No.

I immediately covered my eyes with my hands.

 _“Whe-where is my blindfold?”_ I panicked.

 _“Slaine it’s-”_ Inaho explained only for the familiar slippers to make its way to me.

I sighed in relief when feeling a bandage wrap around my head. _“Sorry that must have been disorienting. Take an easy Troyard-kun._ ” Doctor Yagarai said to which I nodded.

_“S-sorry.”_

_“No need to apologize. Would you like something to drink? Eat?”_

Where Inaho had spoke, a chair moved and I could tell he was already out the room.

 _“... Water…”_ I supplied although knowing Inaho he was definitely going to bring much more than that…

_“Well. He was rather quick on his feet. Hopefully he’ll bring that much.”_

_“I-I’m sure…”_

_“Seeing you, he’ll definitely bring alot of food as well.”_

_“Er…_ ” Ah… I must look terrible and felt for my cheeks. They… they were really thin compared to the last time I cared. I had subsisted off my gardens since the panel had stopped working ages ago or perhaps the supervisors and moderator finally revoked the last inkling of authority I had over the security system for the lab.

_“You’ve lost a considerable amount of weight since I saw you last but it is no surprise. No need to fret Troyard-kun. Judging from the records I recovered from the Supervisor database, it has been almost two years since your last medical checkup.”_

Two years?

 _“Two… years?”_ I repeated allowed. Th-that couldn’t be right.

Doctor Yagarai shifted his weight on the bed. He was… caught off guard?

_“Troyard-kun… when was the last time you saw Kaizuka-kun?”_

_“I-... It’s been…”_ My voice trailed off…

I couldn’t tell.

 _“Would you know today’s date or yesterday’s?”_ The doctor asked.

I still couldn’t answer. I gripped the blanket underneath my hands before taking one to rub my left temple. I should know… I should know.

 _“He can’t answer.”_ Inaho spoke from a distant place… approximately where a door hinge had quietly creaked from before. His rhythmic walk was calming to hear much to my confusion.

Why couldn’t I answer?

 _“Harklight -- the druid that accompanied us -- told me the last date he read on the consoles. They’ve been inoperable for the last nineteen months.”_ Inaho elaborated as he set something down to my left.

I momentarily jumped. Someone grabbed my hand. “ _Sorry_ ,” Inaho answered.

_“N-no it’s my fault for-”_

Inaho curled my hands and with my other hand, I grasped the glass of water. “ _No. I didn’t mean to startle you.”_

 _“Kaizuka-kun if that is the case then…”_ Doctor Yagarai paused although his voice sounded more forlorn.

 _“What… are you trying to say?”_ I questioned hesitantly when guessing where Doctor Yagarai was. I still was not oriented to the room.

_“Slaine. The system has been shut down.”_

[][][]

From the last date Harklight provided, Inaho explained to me what had transpired outside my lab. It explained why there were no guards where they should have been when I went out.

… No one remained above the Educational Tier.

I was the last living person on the Moderator and Supervisor Tier.

Half a year ago, the Selection failed to be conducted and left the residents of the Slums bewildered. Communication to the higher tiers of Scientia had gone silent and it was through inquiry of the Elevator gates did the Slums realize something had occurred on the higher floors. The Elevator gates did not hum with power and the consoles no longer glowed gold.

Three months ago, the residents of the Slums organized a group called the Scavengers to investigate the higher tiers. With the elevator inaccessible and its doors impenetrable, the Scavengers had hacked into the trash chutes and worked their way up.

Upon reaching the Administrator tier, the Scavengers stumbled upon the Vers Family and the higher ranks. They had become crystallized Aldnoah. Among the crystallized, the Scavengers had found a document recollecting what had incurred -- Operation Earthbound. Matching the date when my permissions were revoked, Moderator Saazbaum and a faction of the Supervisors had made a serum from your Aldnoah-augmentation research. Empowered by the serum, they engaged in a violent uprising against the Vers Family.

The timing was calculated as Lemrina vers Envers had become the next acting Administrator when her sister had been removed from life support after it was deemed she would never recover. Just as Lemrina  had been given power, Moderator Saazbaum had seized the opportunity to overthrow but no one suspected what would happen next after killing the last living Vers Family member.

Those who used the variant crystallized in place and left the power structure Scientia depended on a standstill before crumbling when anarchy rose.

 _“Then… how am I alive?”_ I pondered aloud.

I should be thankful. But… I ran my hand through my fringe. My research resulted in imbuing the agriculture system of the lab with Aldnoah. Without a doubt, I should be… no, not just me. Harklight and Inaho as well should also share that fate -- crystallized.

Inaho had become quiet.

 _“Not even a hypothesis?”_ I mused. Of course he wouldn’t know… His research was far from Aldnoah. If anyone would know, it would be me but… I was running a blank.

The chair moved and Inaho took hold of my left hand, removing it from my fringe. In the same notion, he brushed my fringe to the side.

“ _Slaine.”_

“ _Y_ _es?”_

His voice was abnormally clear and close to my ear. His breath hovered over my nose.

I gulped. _“Inaho..?”_ I tilted my head upwards.

Soft. Trembling lips met mine. He slowly withdrew and rested his head on my shoulder, tightening his hold on my left hand, which remained grasped.

 _“Please. Please don’t say that.”_ He choked.

I freed my left hand and embraced him. “ _I didn’t think I’d-”_

He wouldn’t hear of it. He sealed my lips and trailed his hand under my shirt. I shivered at the open air touching my exposed skin and the gentle caress. It was too much.

 _“Ina-Inaho please.”_ I relented, pushing his chest away from me but it was useless. He was stronger. Of course he would since-

Inaho took my hands in his own. _“No. We still have a date to resume… you haven’t forgotten now have you?”_

I blinked.

_“... You have didn’t you?”_

_“N-no. I- I just thought…”_

He sighed in disbelief and nestled his forehead against mine, inadvertently pushing me back against the bed mantle. _“We’ll see about that.”_

 

**TBC**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** This was suppose to be a one-shot or a drabble but alas as most works with heavy world-building, I get carried away. One last part though! Forgive me. OTL


	3. If I could see you [again]...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If I could see you again, I would ask:_   
>  _"Why does my heart ache when we say goodbye?"_   
> 

-Inaho-

_“Go Nao-kun. Go! Aim for the moon… even if you miss, I know… I know… you’ll be among the stars… achieving impossible things… I know… I know  you can do it.”_ His sister struggled to say between sobs and desperately clung, hugged him like dear life.

The guards in gray uniforms stomped the bottoms of their rifles. Their time together was no more. It was time to go.

A crack in the wall, at first hard to see, creaked open and revealed a large elevator with gold light glazing the division. Children were herded in. His sister clenched her teeth as she struggled to release her hold on Inaho. This was their final goodbye. There was no “see you soon.”

This was the verdict of the Vers Empire. At the age of fifteen and if proven capable, the young minds are called from the lowest levels -- the Slum -- up to the higher levels to contribute for mankind’s survival.

Earth had been seized by the alien race behind the Aldnoah Technology and after decades of warfare, mankind was spread throughout the stars incapable of communicating with one another. Stranded. Isolated. Alone.

Their current technology was scarce for long-term survival. Any chance of increasing the longevity needed to be seized, even if meant sacrifices like this.

_“Was this really a sacrifice?”_ Inaho thought as he was ushered to the far corner. _“Rather, a necessity?”_

[][][]

A decade at most, was what Inaho had estimated and after the first initial months, he was not wrong for using _most_. A majority of the children had either requested to return or sent back to the Slums. Some were unable to cope in the new environment from homesickness. Others were deemed unfit for the current and higher tiers of Versian society.

An annual fitness and cognitive test followed by project exhibitions and defenses were to be expected. Upon arrival to the Educational Tier, they were placed and monitored. Again, it was no surprise. Resources are to be used as efficiently and effectively as possible. Scientia couldn’t afford having weak support for the Vers Family, who already carries such a burden.

At least… that is what Inaho believed is the status quo.

Inaho finished reading the current paragraph he was on in the physics book he had found and closed it, procuring it under his arm before taking another book from the library shelf.

What was the point of researching and broadening the knowledge accessible on Scientia? To combat, deter and repel the aliens if they were to come? To expunge and reclaim the homeland no current living generation recollects?

_“No aliens have invaded in the past millennium. Rumor has it that they had become extinct long ago or decided to explore once more to space beyond.”_ Inaho’s classmate Okisuke mentioned. He was quite the promising historian before being sent back to the Slums. There was no need for historians in a science-focused community.

Thus, there was no immediate or psychological concern on that regard.

So why? Why continue to learn?

_“Every year the Selection gathers less children and the current administration is growing old. Our technology allows for longer lives but if the current trend continues, it won’t be long before we become an even more endangered species, Inaho. We need to consider our welfare and not just in tiers above -- I mean the slums._ ” Another classmate had commented. She was also his childhood friend and arguably, his academic equal. However she chose to return.

He frowned when he reached the end of the book he had procured. It was not because he had reached the end but rather the lingering feeling in his right palm. One last _gentle_ squeeze was all that remained from him seeing her off.

_“Inaho. Calm will soon follow back to the Slums. The schematics for Scientia has left him restless regarding the area the Slums are located… but even so, we -- Okisuke, Calm and me believe you should remain. Much like Yuki-san believed you should be here. After all Inaho… who’ll be able to help us other than you from above?”_ Inko had passed on.

For what purpose was he to remain? What did they expect him to accomplish? In a place seeking only for self-preservation?

[][][]

He burrowed his neck into his lab coat and turtleneck. The air of the outpost had chilled and the dormitories had uniform ventilation. There was no heat setting.

Inaho exhaled and slowed his pace when seeing the library in the distance. Thankfully, the library was exempt and had a fireplace. It was the one place on campus Inaho found comfortable and free of difficulty for him to nap until he found other ways around the temperature issue in his room.

“Now if only water was not critically limited, we could see snow…”

Someone stood near the library’s entrance but had not gone inside.

_“An upperclassman?”_ Inaho presumed when noticing the different colored trim on the labcoat. “We lose efficiency having to adjust to this environment change.” Inaho bluntly countered and opened the library door, inadvertently letting some of the hot air from within drift to the bystander.

The upperclassman had faced Inaho. Inaho’s breath hitched when his eyes met blue eyes. They were surreal and different from what he had seen before. The closest were perhaps Nina Klein’s but something about the blue eyes were more otherworldly, unnatural.

Following him inside, the upperclassman had smiled. “We save more resources in the long run. This is only a momentary discomfort.”

“A needless one…” Inaho replied.

[][][]

Their first exchange ended at the library entrance.

…

Their second was done without words. Their eyes met. They had been glancing at one another, over their shoulders. Silently, Inaho thought perhaps the upperclassman was saying, “ _Fancy meeting you here again.”_

…

And on their third, they began something that soon became routine.

“Fancy meeting you here,” The upperclassman spoke as he pulled the chair across from Inaho.

“... Same to you,” Inaho agreed.

“The dormitories too cold for your liking?” He asked.

Inaho nodded and tried to go back to reading. The upperclassman yawned and glancing over his book, Inaho could see the peculiar blue eyes looking back at him. The blue eyes captivated and took Inaho’s breath away.

_“Is he real?”_ Inaho couldn’t help wonder.

The upperclassman closed his eyes, politely smiled and apologized. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you. It’s been some time since I’ve seen a new student so engrossed in his studies….” He averted his gaze. “Earnestly at that. Sincerely. Earnestly…” His voice trailed.

It was futile to go back to reading. Not after that. It reminded Inaho too much of home. Too much of the people that left him behind, people he had left behind first. Closing his book, Inaho rested his clasped hands on the book cover.

_“Every encounter has meaning,”_ Advisor Marito once rambled drunkenly. _“You just can never tell… can never know… when… when just maybe that’s all there is to it. One time and they’re gone.”_

“The library has the most optimal spread of functionality in this facility.” Inaho elaborated his answer from before.

The upperclassman perked up and his eyebrow rose. Inaho gauged perhaps he did not answer in a normal, expected manner; Inko had responded similar before  on _multiple_ occasions. A moment passed before the upperclassman answered, seemingly regaining his composure. He nodded. “Mmm… functionality is one way to put it. Books and heating are definitely a plus. The lack of people at this time is also good.”

“Yes. It definitely is less crowded.”

“Tsk. I take it I’ll be seeing you here from now on in that case.”

Inaho reassessed, _“Perhaps the upperclassman did not like him after all considering the annoyed tone of voice.”_

Promptly at the grandfather’s clock alarm, the upperclassman stood up and offered his hand to shake. “I’ll see you later then…”

“Kaizuka. Kaizuka Inaho.” Inaho returned the gesture. The reassessment was unnecessary.

“Slaine. Slaine Troyard,” The upperclassman exchanged and smiled, waving before leaving. “I’ll see you later Kaizuka Inaho.”

…

Oddly, the next few times they met in the library they did not say a word; they simply shared the same table. It was unintentional on Inaho’s part. The exam period was approaching and would be Inaho’s first time. He didn’t know what to expect and thus, he tried his utmost to anticipate anything.

However that being said, Inaho couldn’t help notice something change in Slaine’s demeanor as the days passed: black bags, frequent yawns, slumping over and dozing off every so often. Perhaps the exam period wasn’t to be underestimated.

…

“Your classmates are going to despise you,” Slaine finally spoke.

“What do you mean?” Inaho pointlessly asked. He could anticipate Slaine’s incoming remark.

“You’re going to skew the grading, aren’t you?”

“Too early to tell.”

Slaine chuckled. “Someone has told you this before.”

Inaho blinked. This time he was sure to have-

“What you really wanted to say is -- one can never be too careful, right?”

“How did you…”

Slaine smiled tiredly. He preemptively stood up as the grandfather clock struck midnight. “Intuition I suppose Kaizuka.”

“... Why do you leave at midnight?”

“Hmm… curious for once, Kaizuka?”

Inaho again was caught by surprise. It was Inaho’s first time to ask something. “I suspected you may have aimed turning in for the night at a specific time but… seeing how tired you are, that is not the case. Otherwise you’d have gone to sleep earlier.”

Slaine yawned. He grinned. “You caught me. In truth, I do research for Moderator Saazbaum. At midnight, my current spread of experiments require maintenance.”

“I see.”

And just like routine, Slaine departed.

…

“ _He should have been here by now.”_ Inaho observed. Four days had past since he last saw Slaine.

Inaho glanced at the clock -- a quarter past ten. Without fail, Slaine rolled in at ten on the dot.

“ _Maybe his research requires more of his time…”_ Inaho reasoned… He tried to convince himself to no success.

He frowned; this was the ninth time he had checked the time. No studying would be completed, he assessed and gestured the research articles off the main display of his tablet. Inaho pulled up the student directory promptly. Three weeks was too many and given Slaine’s constitution, the possibility of him becoming ill was exponentially more likely.

_“No registered classes,”_ Inaho read, confused at the search result. He was sure Slaine’s uniform was that of a student. Inaho tried a different search -- this time the location of Moderator Saazbaum’s research lab. He made a straight face at result: Moderator Tier. It should have been blatantly obvious yet further cemented the possibility Inaho was trying to ward off. He considered the possibility Slaine was in an area of the facility he couldn't reach; Slaine was after all an upperclassman. Inaho had just not hoped in this manner. Simply accompanying another upperclassman would not do. Entering a higher tier required security clearance.

_“First offense shouldn’t lead to immediate expulsion.”_ Inaho considered as he set a plan into motion.

[][][]

“Slaine.” Inaho beckoned from across the table, where much to his chagrin the upperclassman was moments away from faceplanting onto the table. “You’re dozing off again.”

Slaine smiled.

_“Good. He heard me…”_ Inaho sighed in relief and once more became comfortable in his seat across from Slaine.

Slaine still fell face forward onto the table.

“...”

The promising physicist stood up, retrieving an orange blanket he had been using to keep his legs warm, and walked over to Slaine, who Inaho covered. Slaine didn’t seem to register what had happened until Inaho returned to his seat with a screech of the chair.

Only recently did Inaho become more acquainted to Slaine as the two discovered their mutual comfort in the library. The two would bump into each other on daily basis and eventually share a table together. And from those daily encounters, it became evident Slaine did not have the greatest consideration for himself. Regardless of how tired the upperclassman was, Slaine would still make his way to the library an hour before noon and midnight and ideally stay until the grandfather clock struck an hour later.

“Why do you insist on coming here?” Inaho asked.

“Curious and talkative today, Kaizuka?”

“Inaho,” he corrected.

Slaine chuckled and repeated. “Inaho…”

“The last two months you’ve fallen asleep on the bench just outside the library but persist to come inside. For the little time you have, it would be better used going to sleep--”

“Haven’t we agreed that this is the most comfortable place on campus?” Slaine interrupted.

“Functionally speaking I have. You have not. Hence, I ask--”

“A peace of mind and Inaho, the last time I went missing for a few weeks, Supervisor Cruhteo nearly kicked you out.”

“...” Slaine had a point but in Inaho’s defense. It was only recently that Slaine had come back to the library.

“There is no record of your registered classes…” Slaine blinked and sat up properly for the first time in a long while. Inaho glanced to the grandfather clock behind Slaine. It was still a quarter til… _“Did he just perk up?”_ “All I knew was that you were funded by and part of Saazbaum’s research group… which didn’t make sense.” Inaho continued.

Slaine sighed and stretched, remaining silent. Perhaps he was not going to answer.

“That’s right and I am further than you are in the program. I am a year your senior--”

It was Inaho’s turn to disrupt. “Even if that was the case, you should still be--”

“I’ve been in the system since four years ago.”

Inaho’s eyebrow rose. “An exception?”

Slaine’s polite smile weakened and as if he knew, he stood up knowing it was time. He tossed the blanket back to Inaho and sidestepped the question. “In that case, I’ll be preoccupied until next month. Take care of yourself Orange.”

“Orange?” The upperclassman had a terrible sense for nicknaming Inaho concluded.

[][][]

“What is it?” Inaho asked slightly annoyed. Something was bugging him but not quite sure what.

Again he stood between the guards before the grand gate into the elevator. Calm was returning to the Slums. There was no feeling of sadness between the two.

Calm grinned and messed Inaho’s hair. “That’s the fifth sigh since we’ve come down here, Inaho!”

“... I have?”

He snickered again and energetically nodded. “Yuki-san’s going to get a kick when I tell her about this.”

“Tell her… what exactly?”

“Or should I save this as a surprise?” Calm debated with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“...”

Like before, the guards stomped the bottoms of their rifles again on the ground. The grand gate once more opened. Once more, Inaho has to bid goodbye. Calm rose his hand, gesturing that familiar wave.

“Don’t think too hard Inaho. This one isn’t rocket science. Anyhow I’ll let them know you’re doing okay so take care of yourself… and be wary.” Calm’s expression darkened. “They’re insane on the higher tiers with Aldnoah. Aldnoah isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Take care.”

Calm gave a thumb’s up and the gate closed behind him.

_“What is bothering me?”_ Inaho pondered.

[][][]

Inaho rested his book on its bind and crossed his arms. There was no one sitting across the table from him.

_“He’s not coming._ ” Inaho reminded himself… for the fifteenth time.

The grandfather clock struck. He was definitely not coming.

_“I know he isn’t coming and yet…”_ Inaho closed his eyes after looking somewhere in the distance to less strain his eyes. “ _I expectantly wait… hoping… Hoping?”_

[][][]

“Inaho!!!”

**_Smack._ **

Inaho abruptly peered up from his book. Slaine _had yelled_ and slammed into the closing door of the library.

“...” Inaho paused. Maybe he was imagining…

**_Thud._ **

Things…

The door reopened. Slaine had fallen forward after a few steps in.

Inaho was not seeing things and went to Slaine’s aid. “Slaine… where are your quarters? You need to rest,” Inaho urged.

“Sleep is for the weak!” Slaine rebutted and pouted. “I can sleep later. If I sleep now, I can’t see your face.”

“My face?”

He nodded with a big smile adorning his face. Bags were under his eyes and he had grown thinner than a few weeks ago… He had been working endlessly for certain.

“Slaine… I’ll take you back to your quarters. So--”

The grandfather clock without delay struck and like clockwork, Slaine got on his feet even if struggling haggardly. “Time is of the essence Inaho. If I don’t…” Slaine stopped and pinched Inaho’s cheeks. “We can’t go on a date after this.”

This time it was Inaho’s turn to blink in puzzlement. “A… _date_?”

Slaine yawned and haphazardly jumped in place, seemingly rejuvenated. “Mhmm… Definitely does the trick to see your cute face. Nonetheless, I better get back to it. The exhibition is in two weeks.. Just a few more Inaho! Hold tight until then.”

He laughed deliriously and started walking back whence he came.

“... _Will he even remember this?”_ Inaho queried. He couldn’t entirely process what had just happened. All that stuck in his mind was “date” and “cute.” _“And… Cute?”_

[][][]

Inaho smiled at the sight of bed hair peeking from behind a stack of books. He slowed his pace as he tip-toed towards the sleeping scientist and he withdrew his hand and tapped Slaine’s opened palm. As expected Slaine didn’t stir; he was out cold. Inaho continued gazing at the sleeping upperclassman. He should feel reassured to see Slaine sleep yet he couldn’t help feeling uneasy. Did he remember what he had promised?

“Bat… wake up.” There was only one way to find out.

Slaine groggily opened his eyes and with unfocused eyes, looked towards the nearest source of light -- the windows. Again with no surprise, Slaine bolted and seemed to have no sense of time.

“Ow!” He exclaimed when headbutting Inaho. It was then a glimmer of gold caught Inaho’s eye.

“Congratulations Troyard. I see you have gotten more funding.”

“Th-thank you..?”

Slaine was entirely clueless. “ _He doesn’t remember.”_ Inaho concluded.

Inaho paused much to Slaine’s confusion. He had remained silent although Slaine had indicated his bewilderment. His expression must be off and Inaho couldn’t gather why. He felt a sense of disappointment when it was obvious.

“Where’s my reward?”

“What?”

“I waited a month.”

“... I don’t remember making a promise…”

“You did.” _“This is wrong. I shouldn’t prank. He’s-”_

“When?”

“Two weeks ago. You came back saying you just wanted to see my face.”

“What.” He was shocked. Slaine really does not recall coming back.

“You said I was cute.” Slaine’s complexion paled before turning more and more red. It was… amusing to see how Slaine’s demeanor changed so rapidly.

“WHAT.” Slaine averted his eyes and covered his face with his hands. “Making a promise with someone half-asleep-”

“You insisted.”

“...”

“What did I promise as a reward?”

“A date.”

“... Impossible.”

“...”

Before the clock even struck, Slaine dashed for the exit.

[][][]

“Inaho…” Slaine tried to call for Inaho’s attention.

“...” _“He wants to apologize… but…”_ Inaho hypothesized yet his attention was elsewhere. He had read the same sentence on his tablet a few times. “ _The bells will ring anytime now…”_

The grandfather clock had indicated it was noon. The bells had yet sounded. It should be soon but not before or maybe… maybe, Inaho did not want to see Slaine once again get up from his seat to leave.

**_Ring. Ring. Riing._ **

Looking up from the tablet, Inaho saw Slaine walk not to the exit of the library but to the windows. The grand doors to the elevator had opened and its slow churning sound echoed as far as they were.

“Doctor Yagarai is leaving for the Slums,” Inaho supplied seeing Slaine’s curiosity.

“Why?”

“Supervisor of Security Marito was dismissed and sentenced to return there. Doctor Yagarai says matters of the Slums has worsened as well… he couldn’t turn a blind eye to those in need.” Inaho elaborated. His voice hinted there was more, much to his dismay. He couldn’t hide the strain in his tone.

“Kaizuka…” Slaine addressed. This time Inaho had been too blatantly obvious and made the mistake of meeting Slaine’s eyes. They saw right through him.

“Two of my classmates have already returned to the Slums. My sister is also there,” Inaho explained.

“I… see… so you want to return?”

_“What is that reaction..? Does he want me to… stay?”_ Inaho tried to read Slaine’s expression. It was too hard to gauge. Slaine had grasped something draped around his neck and seemed more glum than before. “No. For their sakes, I must remain here.”

“Is that so…”

“Slaine. You’re going to be late.”

“I know.”

There was not more to add and Slaine was already back on the move, surely to wherever he goes at noon. Inaho returned to reading his article on kinetics or intended to. Slaine had walked and embraced Inaho. His hold was… endearing and warm. It reminded Inaho of something, something he had left behind. It wasn’t something. It was…

“I’m almost finished with my research Inaho. We can go on that date afterward.”

Inaho’s mouth hung open. This was happening again. He was certain when seeing Slaine’s ears bright red in the corner of his sight. “Would this promise not be voidable since you’re awake this time?” Inaho couldn’t help voice his hesitation in belief.

Slaine released his hold, retrieving the item he had grasped. It was an amulet of some sort on a silver chain and very immaculate. Slaine had been taking great care of the item. “With this, I promise to keep my word,” Slaine reassured and smirked. “I even already have an idea.”

He returned the gesture. “I’ll look forward to it and return this at that time then, Bat.”

Slaine’s eyebrow rose. “.. Why Bat?”

“You’re going to be late, Slaine.”

“Why Bat?” He repeated. He wouldn’t leave until Inaho answered.

“Because you’re as blind as a bat when dead tired. You made quite a mess that day a month ago.”

“... Stupid Orange.”

[][][]

Slaine was serious. He really had an idea for the supposed date. Inaho was taken aback at how lively Slaine was when the bags under his eyes were even worse than before. Whatever he had left of the research  had led him at the brink of collapse.

“Slaine… I think you should rest.”

“No. I want you to see this. I want you to be the first to see before it becomes commercialized.”

“Commercialized? That means it has passed the trial phase?.. Commercialization takes at least six months… But even then… Slaine--”

A dreadful feeling started to creep when they had gotten deeper into the Moderator and Supervisor’s tier. Recently graduated students that have become scientists or researchers were still located on the Educational Tier. For someone to have their post here meant one of two things -- either the individual was exceptional in performance or…

Inaho lost his train of thought. The change in environment caused him to abruptly stop in his tracks. The air had become abnormally humid to him and mist started to leave the lab they were peering in. This was Slaine’s research lab, which was nothing but green with numerous vegetables and fruits.

“What exactly were you researching, Slaine?” Inaho asked and approached one of the vegetables. Immediately the pulsating gold glow caught his attention. “ _Aldnoah…”_

“The distribution of the Aldnoah Activation Factor.”

Inaho’s heart lunged when the automatic doors behind them opened and two individuals had entered the room. Standing up and facing the new arrivals, Inaho’s suspicions were confirmed. Supervisor Cruhteo and a security had walked into the room.

“Supervisor Cruhteo…” Slaine feebly acknowledged.

The security guard rose his gun and the head of the nozzle faced Inaho. This was meant for him.

“Remove the unauthorized.” Cruhteo commanded with a swing of his cane.

He had let his guard down.

[][][]

The light dimmed and dulled. His hand slipped. The sensation – the warmth – the safety once within purchase was gone along with the light. His heart went cold although the deeper he entered  endless darkness, the warmer it became. _Uncomfortably_ warmer. His crimson eyes squinted when he peered downwards towards the abyss. Heat singed and the air grew heavy in moisture and thick with the smell of burning.

_“It's futile,”_ He thought he brought his arms up to shield him for the inevitable.  
  
Pain surged down his left arm. Dried blood encumbered him and the numb nerves momentarily revived, slowing his response even more.  There was no point. The fire would get him. He was falling down the incinerator, meant to burn everything entering its net. Yet human nature remained unchanged; self preservation regardless the dire and futile situation still rung true. He closed his eyes shut as he braced for impact. The pain from his arm became unbearable and he surrendered. Perhaps this was another survival instinct kicking or perhaps this was mercy – to not feel the excruciating infernal death mere moments away.  
  
The oxygen deprivation was kicking in and he was losing consciousness. He could already catch himself hallucinating. He could feel the pressing, simmering fire at the tip of his nose and yet the sound of the inferno did not overwhelm his ears. Sound something surreal, ephemeral from behind him was taking over.  
  
Petrified wood outstretched from behind him. It was a sight impossible. Even at death's door, he could not help thinking, _“If I could see you...”_

 

**TBC: End of Part 3 of “At the end of my sight”**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** *weep* TuraraJ! It's over!!! Your Trophy is over!!! ;A; Thank you so much for completing the translation and as an overdue thanks, another update! Unfortunately... :'D this work refuses to reach its conclusion and another chapter for it looms in the horizon.
> 
> **A/N2:** I also apologize for the delay on updates on my end. Writer's block and health has not been kind. *bows* Thank you for your continued support, be it views, kudos or comments. They have helped me continue!

**Author's Note:**

> Update will be in a week's time. The timing is totally not at all on purpose. (implied sarcasm)


End file.
